a spring to remember
by Briannadarling
Summary: it's been awhile since the girls lifted, and now they're planning on having spring break down in Buckman! and guess who they'll be staying with? the Hatfords! however, a lots happened over the years...and when love starts to bloom...so does the hate! there's no telling how this one will end!
1. the long car drive

**okay..so I'm sure you've seen that I've posted a LOT of stories on here...and all of them got deleted one after the other..well I just didn't feel that...glow..with the other stories..but I decided to make a REAL good story and keep it! I hope I can write a story we'll both be happy with...enjoy! thanks! 3**

_ages:_

_Josh Eddie and Jake are fifteen, Beth is fourteen, Wally is thirteen, Caroline is twelve and Peter is eleven. (I think..)_

_EDDIE:_

well, this is going to be fun...turns out my AMAZING father decided to go to Buckman for spring break this spring...I swear, the man is trying to ruin my life! I mean, he knows I've never really gotten along with Jake Hatford since I was just a preteen girl...but he had to go and make my spring week awful...why couldn't we have gone somewhere else..like a nice little island with flowers and all...or maybe to new york..I've always wanted to go..but _nooo _it just HAD to be with the Hatfords for a whole week...huh, I wounder who will kill the other first, me or Jake. really, I'm worried about seeing him again because..I kinda had a meaningless crush on him back in middle school...but I was a good girl and put my feelings away, I found it's easier that way, just not to tell any one about your feelings for them because it's better to wounder if they love you then finding out they don't. and I've done good without him, even got a super cute boyfriend when I was fourteen..but, well he DID kinda cheat on me so...yeah. but I'm worried I might get those feelings again...it would be too hard...if I did. but I just hope things all turn out okay..I'm sure they will if I try hard.

_Beth:_

yeah...this sucks. the last time I saw Josh was years ago..and I was a lot dumber back then. I know he doesn't like me anymore...I heard he got some silly little girlfriend anyway, but it's still hard for me. yes, I still like him-if not love him. the thing is..it's been a long time..I've changed..the last time he saw me I was this little sweet cutie who lived next door, you know, the one who was always playing on the safe side, the one who hated to break rules..Beth Malloy, the girl he loved. but now..well, I'm not that little girl anymore. I died my hair black, all of it but one little stripe by my face that was red, I wear mostly jeans with a jacket and boots...I'm kinda the "dark one"in the family...if you know what I mean. but Josh won't like me anymore..not when he sees me, I'm not pretty anymore...I'm just a stupid girl who was so sure she could pretend to be someone she wasn't...

_Caroline:_

_(one week later...)_

it was the day..the day I'd waited for. the day I got to see Wally Hatford again. _darn, _he's so cute! I swear, I could just hug him forever! but..that sounds kinda weird, doesn't it? the car drive was long, and my sisters both seemed not to want to be going back to Buckman...but I was happy!

"Beth, Eddie, isn't this just wonderful?!" I yelled to my sisters.

"depends on how you look at "wonderful",if by that you mean awful...then yes, yes it is." Beth said in a smarty-pants way. I rolled my eyes at my sisters...what happened to them? they use to LOVE pranking the boys! but Beth is a soul you really shouldn't mess with...she's had a hard life..after that night..she's been so scared lately. I guess you don't know what I'm talking about, do you? well, about a four ago, Beth was thirteen and in LOVE with his guy..who's name was Brad, I believe, well, Brad was a Goth type of person...he hanged out with ALL the wrong people. sadly, so did Beth..but one night they were just talking out in a alley...Beth had promised me and Eddie she'd be okay and wouldn't do anything bad...but Brad's friends (and him) had been drinking under aged, and they were kinda...drunk. so by the end of the night Beth had gotten beaten. sadly, this didn't stop Beth from hanging out with bad people..it just made it worse. but thankfully after THAT night Beth had totally broken up with Brad, well, Brad was not one but TWO years older then Beth..but that sixteen year old boy sure got sent to jell for under aged drinking, abuse, and yes...dating a under aged girl... Beth won't talk to us about it..not even now. I think she feels guilty about doing that to herself, but she still does it...she just don't tell anyone.

well, as I snapped out of my daydream I seen the Hatfords' house and smiled at myself.

when the van stopped, I seen the Hatfords had all been waiting for us. I smiled at the Grown ups before seeing the four boys setting down in the grass..they're eyes wide.


	2. the first day

**hey! I'm back and with a update! sorry about any misspelled words or anything on the last chapter, I was in a hurry and all...**

_Jake:_

it was news to me..to find out the ladies were coming back. and really, I'd done nothing all week but yell at my brothers about how awful it was, so now that they were here...W.O.W.

Eddie's hair had grown out a little-it went a little passed her shoulders, her dark brown eyes still shined, she'd grown taller-I was sure of it...and she'd grown prettier, too. WAIT...I didn't mean that...I mean...she isn't _ugly _but...oh, nevermind! I blinked hard at her. she smiled down at me as she raised an eyebrow.

"hey, Jake..." she grinned at me with this...look...it scared me.

"yeah..whatever." I rolled my eyes at her. she rolled hers in return.

I couldn't help but notice Beth..what the heck happened to her?! Caroline hadn't changed all that much, she was taller, and she cut her hair-it was now a little under her shoulders.

but my eyes were glued to Eddie. she smiled at me. "is something wrong, Jake?" she said in this sweet nice. I rolled my eyes. but really, her voice made my legs feel weak. "yeah, you came back!" I said back, but she just laughed. darn it..why does her laugh always make me grin like this? I asked myself as I felt myself blush.

that's it...I gotta get my crap together.

_Josh:_

I couldn't help it- it was just so amazing. Beth had changed SO much. her blond hair was died black (but, it was flowing in the wind witch STILL made her look like a model!) she seemed to be looking at everything and anything BUT me...witch made me angry, not at her, but more at me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd felt bad about not being the very best boyfriend I could have been back when I was eleven.

"um..hi, Beth." I walked up to her and smiled. she seemed shocked, witch made me even more sad and angry. yet again, at me. "hi Josh..it's been awhile." she smiled. I grinned at her.

I looked down at her outfit. black tight TIGHT pants, a black tank top with white straps, tall black boots..how the heck did she dress like that around her father? I know Mr. and Mrs. Malloy were great people and would have NEVER let any of their girls dress like that...but Beth sure was. I tried my hardest not to stare at her...oh no, not like that! really, seeing her wearing something so...bad...made me upset. very upset...why did she do this to herself? I mean, she's always liked reading dark books but..? she frowned as she looked down.

"sorry I-I didn't have time to change into something better.." she seemed so still and scared. I smiled and said, "hey, don't worry about it..you look fine." I really didn't want to hurt her feelings...because, I mean, I DID have feelings for her! she smiled at me.

"boys, why don't you show the girls to their rooms?" My mother asked with a smile.

"sure." I said as I grinned at Beth, she blushed.

I walked the girls to the rooms they'd be staying at. Beth and Eddie were sleeping in mine and Jake's room, in our BEDS..witch was kinda odd to me but it was Mom's idea! and Caroline was going to stay in my workshop, witch was really a guest room my dad let me put my paints and stuff in, there was a small mattress in there that Caroline could fix up. and me and Jake got to sleep in the floor...Mom said it was "just how boys should treat girls." but I think Jake would like to treat Eddie with a brick to the head...

_Wally:_

_H-O-L-Y COW! _Caroline looked AMAZING! I never really told her she was pretty before..but she always was to me..I mean, I didn't LIKE her or anything, but she has always been pretty to me. and as Beth and Josh started to talk and Jake and Eddie just smiled at each other, I felt a blow on the back of my neck..just like old times. I grinned as I turned around.

"what do you want, Crazie?" I laughed at her, she blushed and giggled.

"it's nice to see ya again...Wally." she teased as she shoved me playfully. I rolled my eyes but still couldn't help but smile. she may be crazy, but she was always funny...and cute...and smart...and soooo loveable... wait, what? did I just say that?! ew! no way!

"so..um.." I started to say when my mother called us in to show the girls their beds. Caroline smiled at me.

(LATER..)

later that night at dinner time Mother ordered Pizza for us so she wouldn't have to cook on such a busy day. I felt a kick at my foot.

I looked up to see Caroline was smiling at me. I rolled my eyes as I took a bite of Pizza.

I could already tell this was gonna be a fun week...

_peter:_

I was so happy to see my brothers were back with the girls. as you know, I always liked the Malloy family. I even had a crush on Caroline when I was younger...but I out grew it. I smiled as I watched Eddie and Jake both look at each other at the table. I grinned at myself as we all started to talk. we told jokes, laughed and for a awhile..that whole war thing just seemed over.

"hey Eddie, pass me the salt, please." Jake said, and I snapped out of my daydream.

did Jake just ask Eddie something _nicely? _

yeah...I could tell this was going to be a wild week...

_Eddie:_

so far, so good. Jake and I hadn't gotten in any fights...but that wasn't really a good thing.

I had a great time with the boys (for once.) today. and Jake really tried to be nice. it was my sisters I was worried about.

but they're be okay. Beth just has to show her real self to Josh, and Caroline has to show her real feelings for Wally. as for me, I just have to get my feeling OUT OF THE WAY! and first, too!

_Caroline:_

I laid down on the Mattress..it was hard and cold. I sighed to myself as I tossed and turned. I know Mrs. hatford most likely didn't know this thing was so hard...but it was killing my back. I tossed and turned some more.

"having trouble?" a deep voice asked from behind me, I sat up to see Wally at the doorway.

"I'm fine.." I said trying not to be rude, after all, he'd been nice all day long.

"why don't I sleep in the floor with Jake and Josh and you sleep in my bed?" he asked and walked closer. "ow, that's very sweet Wally, but I'll live." I laughed.

"no, really. it's fine, I want you to sleep well..we have a big day ahead of us, so come on I'll show you to my room." he smiled and helped me out of the floor. I walked in his room.

I always loved his room...but somethings had changed.

"welcome to the Wally sweet! fit for a Priness!" Wally laughed behind me, I blushed.

right before he walked out, I stopped him with a, "thanks, Wally, this is awfully sweet of you." I said with a frown, showing him I meant it.

he smiled a little, "it's nothing, Caroline. if you need me I'll be in the living room." he said softly and waved as he walked down the hall and out of my sight.

I laid down in his bed and rested on his pillow.

huh...it smells like him...

_Beth:_

I tried my hardest to get to sleep, but couldn't.

"hey, can't sleep?" Josh's voice asked me. I woke up to his smiling face setting in a small chair by his bed.

"no, you?" I asked. "no...sadly." he said as he rolled his blue eyes.

I smiled. "so..you need something?" I asked in a low voice so I wouldn't wake up Eddie, who was snoring like a cow.

"just wanted to let you know..the black hair thing-it fits you..kinda." he said softly and slowly.

"really?" I asked...shocked he'd say anything nice about it. "yeah, you look really good." he said.

"thanks Josh..I was kinda worried you..." I stopped myself from saying the rest...I didn't need Josh to know that.

"worried I wouldn't like it? I do, I think you're cute no matter what." he said, as if reading my mind. I frowned at him.

"Josh..." I started to say, but Josh stopped me by kissing me on the lips...but I shoved him away.

he looked at me..shocked. "Beth..I'm sorry...is-is something wrong?"

yes, everything was wrong. "yes Josh...this wasn't supposed to happen.." I said as tears filled my eyes. I couldn't be his...whatever..again. I couldn't love him..this love wasn't right, that was clear to see. "what wasn't? I think we were meant for each other...unless...there's someone else.." "NO!" I said as soon as he got his words out. "there's no one else, Josh, but look at me...I'm Beth Malloy anymore..I'm just a nobody!" I started to cry. Josh hugged me tight.

"you'll never be a nobody to me, you'll always be Beth...the girl I clearly like." he smiled as he kissed my head. I blushed a little.

that night, I fell asleep in Josh's arms...but he had to leave so Eddie wouldn't see that in the morning...

all the while, it turned out a pretty amazing night.

**hey! so I'm trying to get that heart warming "omg that's so sad/sweet" thing, you know? so Beth is a broken soul, Josh is a lonely boy who has felt bad about how he messed up the dating thing for him and Beth..Eddie is trying to hide her feelings, but god knows that not easy! Jake is trying to do the same..hide his true feelings for his worst enemy. Wally is just plain trying to find out his feelings, and Caroline is just kinda trying to find a way to Wally's heart. as for Peter..well..he meant get a little young love of his own later in the story! so don't think the story is over yet! I've got SO much more to do! and new ideas are coming, too!**

**love, Brianna. hope you have a great time in the year of 2015!**


	3. love, love and even more love!

**hey! I'm just going to warn you, I may not update until around next week, but I WILL update soon! so just read THIS chapter for now, okay? I'm sorry if my last chapters seemed short..this one will be longer, have fun!**

_Eddie:_

believe it or now, I slept very well last night...Jake's bed is just so warm and soft...

that's part of the reason I sure as heck didn't want to get up at six that morning, but I was starving, and I knew I didn't want to miss breakfast.

but what really got to me was what I saw last night...

I had turned over just in time to see Beth fast asleep, with a smile on her face...and in Josh's arms. at first I didn't think nothing of it, just closed my eyes and almost went back to sleep...then my eyes shot open again. _why the heck is Josh in here? _I knew Josh wouldn't hurt us or anything..but..it still gave me the chills. but I calmed down when I saw Beth was laying in his arms...he was looking up at the roof..clearly thinking hard about something. I closed my eyes as soon as he slowly sat up, laying Beth (who was still asleep) back down. I pretended not to know what happened, but also wanted to know what _else _happened...or if anything else even did happen... but I didn't want to push too hard with Beth or Josh, I'm sure whatever happened last night they both want to keep secret. but she's my little sister...you know you'd feel the same way, wouldn't you?

but that's not the point, I don't guess. the point is what happened when I walked down the stairs and in the kitchen. there I met Jake and Josh and Wally and Peter, along with my sisters, they were all setting at the table.

"sup?" Jake grinned at me when I sat down next to him. "the sky." I said as I rolled my eyes. Jake laughed a little before returning back to his food. I did the same.

the day went by slowly, and I was very tired..living in one house with four grown ups, four boys AND two very load sisters to top it off...isn't easy. so I walked outside after dinner that night, sadly, the Bensons' were gone on spring break to new york, so I decided to go cheek out our old house..I was sure they wouldn't mind if I just walked around the yard.

I crossed the swinging bridge, and smiled as I remembered the amazing times here.

_tossing Caroline in the river...Beth pretended to kill Caroline...tossing that cake in the river..going after that plate.._and so, so many more.

my favorite was Beth pretending to kill Caroline, it was so funny..but, then again...that didn't end very well, because the boys _did _call the cops and all...but still, it was very fun times. I wished it was still like that... huh, I guess I really did miss Buckman..and maybe even the boys just a little. I snapped out of my daydream when I spotted a tire swing hanging from a old oak tree, it wasn't there when we lived here-I couldn't help myself...I ran up to it and got in the hole, I began to swing around. it was great-feeling the wind in my face, I felt free.

it was then I spotted the smell writing that was craved in the tree with a rock. it said: _Eddie, Beth and Caroline were here. _then under that it said: _girls rule, boys drool! _I laughed at my own drawing. I remembered craving that years ago, and I stopped the swing. I got out and walked closer to the tree, rubbing my hand over the writing. I smiled.

"yeah, the Bensons and me and my brothers discovered that not until about a year ago, by the way, boys don't drool!" a deep voice said, turning my back from the tree I spotted Jake Hatford coming by way. I smiled a little at him.

"whatever.." I laughed.

he smiled at me. "hey..can I ask you something? it's kinda weird but.." he tilted his head a little. I rolled my eyes. "as long as it's nothing gross, then fine."

he walked closer to me, "do you have a..uh..boyfriend back in Ohio?" his words made me weak...why did he care? "no...why?"

he walked closer...and closer until he was standing right in front of me...pinning me angst the tree. but..that sounds bad and scary but it wasn't like that, it wasn't scary and I knew he wouldn't hurt me...would he? before I knew it, he was so close to my face I could have almost kissed him, but something told me I didn't have too, because his lips were already on mine by that time.

it felt amazing, yet awful, happy, yet sad...good, yet bad...right...yet so, so wrong. I couldn't push him away, and I didn't really want to.

when the great horrible kiss was over, he smiled at me kinda awkwardly.

"okay..so you're either madly in love with me or that was a crazy prank." I said, having a hard time breathing right. he grinned. "oh, I am _so _in love with you.."

I blushed, not thinking with my head..he's just a boy! he's just a boy! he's your _enemy, _Eddie! I kelp telling myself. but like I said, at that moment my mind was going crazy, if not insane!

"so..now what?" I asked, blushing at what I had just said..oh god..I hope that didn't sound dirty! oh crap!

but luckily, Jake just smiled and said, "well..now you can either tell me you love me too or turn me down..witch is the other thing I was gonna ask.." I grinned a little. "Jake..I think I just might love you, too." I giggled and he put his hand to his heart and yelled, "YES! OH SWEET MOTHER OF HAPPINESS!" I laughed so hard my heart hurt. "Jake! stop it or someone might hear you!" I scolded him, but I was still laughing. that day, me and Jake walked in the house, hand-in-hand..and ask what? we told our families we were dating! the way Jake did it made my heart skip. he really walked right up to my father and said, "Mr. Malloy, I know this is kinda weird but..I really like Eddie and...well..please say I have your blessing to be her boyfriend?" my father looked at him...before turning to my mother, Mrs and Mr Hatford, and grinning. "I knew they were a match made in heaven!" my dad called out...that night, we had a little party, we laughed and danced around to Mrs. Hatford's radio. I never knew I'd fell in love...but looking at Jake...I think I just did.

_Jake:_

my plan had worked out perfectly. Eddie was a great girl, and there was no way I was about to let her lose. she was meant to be _mine. _even her father said that, so it was clear to both of us our love was gonna be real. I mean, I'd known her since sixth grade, even if we didn't get along back then...we did now, and the only thing I wanted to do was love her right. I knew what I wanted to do, and how I wanted to do it..I was gonna ask Eddie Malloy if one day when we were older if she wanted to marry me...you see, I know we're too young right now but all I need to a simple, sweet "yes." and I'd know to get a ring as soon as I turned nineteen. but there was something else on my mind...Natalie. my girlfriend...BEFORE Eddie...oh god, I still haven't broken up with her...that means..I'm a total cheating jerk! I like Natalie..but more as a friend, I mean...I LOVE Eddie.. god, I hate myself.

_Josh:_

last night was a fairytale. I remember the way she calmed down when I put my arms around her, the way she smiled in her sleep...leaving me with the hope she was dreaming about me. and now, as I'm setting down in the floor getting ready for bed..I want to be like that again. but I can't risk getting caught. speaking of witch..Jake and Eddie, huh? yeah, I always knew they'd end up together. I just hope Jake's not stupid and lets Natalie down slowly...because he can't lose Eddie, she's a real keeper. really, Natalie was Jake's best friend in fourth grade, before the girls came up..but Jake got mad when he saw Natalie holding hands with some other kid-Alex Porter-I think. and they stopped talking for a LONG time. until four mouths ago, when Jake found her crying in the hallway because some kid had pushed her.

Natalie was kinda the nerdy type, she was smart, but very pretty with long reddish brownish hair she kelp in a ponytail and light blue eyes, but Natalie had once told me she wasn't so sure Jake was the one for her, so Jake really needs to get off his butt and make things right.

then I remembered how Beth looked when she walked down for breakfast this morning...her long black hair was pulled up in a side-ponytail, and her blue eyes shined just like they use to when she smiled. also, she was wearing a bright red t-shirt that said:_ break my heart, I'll break your face._ and a pair of black jeans...she looked...uh..well, HOT! I wounder if I did what Jake did if it'd work with Beth...

my phone beeped, it was from Beth.

_"r u awake? :)" _I smiled at her text before texting back.

_"no.."_ a few minuets later my phone beeped again. "_jerk...:( /3" _I laughed a little at her broken heart snicker before texting fast: "hey Bethany, I lov u 3 ;)" I almost hit send, but stopped myself...did I want to do this? yes. did I love her? yes. but was I scared she'd turn me down?...yes. but I wanted to see what happened, so I closed my eyes and hit send. about two minuets later my phone beeped yet again, and it seemed to take forever to read her text. _"lol, u need to learn how to text, Joshua!" _I was so worried, what did she mean by that?! "_what do u mean?" _I asked, my hands feeling tight. "_u just told me u love me..lol..THAT was a BIG mistake, yur phone must have bad texting..:/" _it said almost as soon as I sent my massage. "_no..I meant it. I love you, Bethany Malloy..3 really." _I just wanted her to get the point, so I hit send. but I never got anything back.

_"_really?" a voice asked from behind me, I jumped. then said, "truly, will you be my girlfriend, Beth?" she walked over to me, I was alone in the living room, Wally was in the kitchen helping mom put away dishes, Peter was asleep and Jake was taking a shower. "yes Josh, YES!" she hugged me tight, but I pulled her away...only so I could turn around and kiss her. I'm not sure how long we kissed, but it was the most amazing thing I'd ever done in my whole life. the kiss sadly ended when Wally walked in the room and said, "well, I'm gonna go brush my teeth and head to bed, how 'bout you, Josh?" I smiled at Beth before turning to my brother with a smile and saying, "yeah, just don't forget to give Caroline a goodnight kiss, kk? a good boyfriend _always _kisses his girl goodnight." Beth laughed, so did I. even Wally smiled a little. "she's not my girlfriend! we're just friends..I think." he said, and I laughed harder. yeah, I'm sure he likes her...

_Beth:_

as soon as Wally went upstairs, Josh turned around to face me and said, "Beth, you should head up to bed..I don't want anyone to see us..I'll see you in the morning, okay?" he asked before pressing a soft kiss on my head. "okay, goodnight, Josh." I smiled and got up, waving as I walked up the stairs..he waved back, making my heart stop as his sweet smile came up.

when I laid down in his bed, I got a text, and it made my whole world stop.

_"3." _that was it, just one little heart snicker and I was about to scram out with happiness. I smiled and sent a heart snicker back.

really, the week had gone much better then I thought it would..

_Wally:_

Jake's remark made me dizzy. because really, I wouldn't mind Caroline being my girlfriend...in fact wished she were.

but Caroline didn't like me...that was just silly to think. but when I passed by my bedroom doorway, I heard a soft voice singing.

_"you make me dance like a fool, fall out of bed, forget how to breath, buzz like a bee, crazy on a Sunday night, just the thought of you could drive me wild, oh, you make me smile.." _I knew that song, it was called _you make me smile, _and it was my favorite song...but the main thing on my mind was...was she singing that song because...she has a crush on me? or just because she likes the song as much as I do? I didn't care, I walked in and song out, _"you're better then the best, cooler then the filp side of my pillow, that rights.." _I wasn't very good at singing, but Caroline smiled as I walked in. "wow Wally, you know that song?" she asked me as I sat down next to her on my bed. "are you kidding? I love that song!" we both smiled at each other. "me too, it reminds me of someone...uh..who I really like and miss..." she said looking down. I frowned. "I'm sorry for your lose." I didn't even know who had passed away, but she needed my friendship. she looked up at me with wide eyes, "oh, heavens no! nobody died, Wally..it reminds me of a boy..." she moved her hand a little closer to mine, but I didn't think nothing of it. "oh...so you have a little sweetheart in Ohio, huh? cool." I tried to be happy for her...but just thinking about another boy holding Caroline's heart made mine stop. she rolled her eyes. "Wally..aren't you supposed to be the smart one?!" I snapped out of my sadness. "what?" I asked, very upset. Caroline's eyes grew wider. "Wally...the song reminds me of a boy who I REALLY like...he has really nice curly black hair, and light blue eyes..and he's short like me...but best of all...his name is Wallace James Hatford.." (**sorry if that's not his real last name, I'm SO sure it is..I think...maybe I should read the books again.."** her words snapped me in the face. "wait..what?!" I yelled, making her jump. "I-I'm sorry, Wally..I'm sure you don't like me...just forget I ever said anything..." she looked down at her feet. I put my arm around her and hugged her. "I like you too, Caroline..it's just...I can't believe YOU like ME!" I said and she giggled a little. we just stayed up talking until ten-o-clock, when my mother came up to tell us it was getting late and it was time for bed, I said bye to Caroline, hugged her and thanked her for the great talk...even if what I really wanted to do was ask her to by my girlfriend...but I wasn't going to push.

for now...my plan was to just go with the flow..

_Caroline:_

that night, after Wally had gone to sleep, I felt myself smile. I couldn't believe my luck! Wally Hatford...likes me?! THIS. IS AMAZING. !. but I stayed calm, even if I really wanted to scram and dance around the room.

right now..I just wanted to go to sleep and dream about me and Wally riding a golden horse in a flower field...hey, a girl can dream, right?

I'd worry about everything else later...

_Peter:_

yes, I was right, the girls had only been here for two..(well, three now, since it was one-o-clock in the morning)...and already amazing things were happening! Jake and Eddie are together...Josh and Beth clearly like each other...and Wally and Caroline are starting to come around, too! but my mind was on Jo..a girl from my class. she was JUST LIKE Eddie when she was younger. Jo's real name is Joanna, but she hates her name so everyone calls her "Jo", she's a tomboy, but she doesn't play baseball, she plays _football..._on the _boys' _team! she's just that strong and amazing. but besides her coolness, she's really pretty, too. she has short blond hair so blond it's almost white, and apple green eyes...and really nice smile. she's my best friend, maybe even girlfriend...but we're still talking about it. truth be told, I really do like her...but..I just don't know if love is right for me at this age.. maybe...maybe not..

for now, I'm taking little babysteps! I just hope everything works out okay for the others...

**hey! so here are some things that are gonna happen in the next chapter:**

Josh&Beth...Josh forgets to pick Beth up from the ice cream shop because he runs into Mary-his CRAZY ex-girlfriend who's not over him yet...what will Beth think?

Eddie&Jake...yes, Jake is a jerk, he decides to wait to tell Natalie about Eddie later, Eddie and Natalie meet and become great friends...then they find out Jake's awful secret.

Caroline&Wally...everything goes very good for them...no crazy ex-girlfriends or two girlfriends at once for Wally! lol.

Peter&Jo...I'm still thinking...if you have any ideas on what their little love story should be like just tell me in a review, I'd really like to hear your feedback! thanks! 3 :)

"


	4. It's been awhile, let's have a talk

**okay, I think we need to talk: I AM SO SORRY for the long wait on new chapters!**

**you see, I had it written and ready to post...but something happened and it got deleted. SO I tried to re-write it...but forgot to save it. After three times of writing it, I gave up. But I'm back! Sadly, I can't post any chapters right now because I have some things I got to do-but I'll update soon!**

**If you have any ideas for this story then please tell me, review or PM me!**

**Also, If you'd like to talk/ be friends, I'd like that a lot! I can get along with everyone!**

**So I need to go, but I'll update sometime this week or next.**

**Love, *Brianna * **

**Thank-you for your time!**


End file.
